far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Margin Scheme
The so-called Margin Scheme is a secretive organization within the bureaucracy of House Eridanus operating as a catch-all deniable asset to be called upon in extreme circumstances. The "margin" refers to the margin of error present in Eridanii financial and census documentation. This margin of error accounts for both the funds allocated for the Margin Scheme's use, as well as its recruitment pool, Eridanii nobles who have been officially pronounced dead. The Margin Scheme has been known to be involved in scouting, espionage, assassination (although quite rare), and recovery of high priority assets. Leadership and Organization Titles Command Structure The Margin Scheme is loosely structured in operative Databases where only selective Records know the links to other databases. Each database is composed of one Key and anywhere from 4-9 additional Records. Each operative is highly specialized for their discipline. An unusually high number of operatives are psychic in nature. The Handle is a special title handed to Records who know the links to other Databases. These individuals are responsible for information sharing between related databases however only the information that needs to be shared is transmitted. The Margin Key is in charge of a Database however they do not know how to directly contact anyone outside their database. A Margin Column knows the identities of up-to 10 Keys. They send direct orders of missions in a given area of space. This system is repeated up to the Server level. Individuals know how to contact downward and Handles know how to contact laterally. Information makes it back to the main office through a series of Eridanii cameras and careful observation. The Margin Net also keeps the main server up to date on the activities of its records. Margin Net The Margin Net is the network of communication used by the Margin Scheme. A series of wristwatches, secretive satellite communications, and hidden ship transport allows the Margin Net to thrive in a nearly undetectable fashion. Records with a Margin Wristwatch can provide short updates to the Margin Network. Due to its piggybacking nature messages jump onto the network and funnel upwards to the Server. Messages caught in transit require breaking TL4+ encryption and parsing together a message over several ships. Once decrypted, the message only contains Haptic Morse Code. Such a method has mostly been lost to time and is rarely used. Transmission is not designed for mission updates. The Margin Mirror is an additional system which can be accessed from the wristwatch. The Mirror allows margin operatives to send out a ping with a question and get an anonymous answer back. The data routes itself through confusing network paths to remain obfuscated from external viewers. Questions bounce in and out in real-time with answers normally provided within minutes anywhere in the sector. Life of Non-Existence Margin Records live off the grid with their original signet identity being deactivated. False identifications for the individuals are set up and they can pose as nobles from any house to sneak into different operations. Loyal to the instructions granted these nobles are rarely seen in public for longer than needed. Funding for their entire lives comes from money siphoned off in the “Margin of Error” in the accounting of The Black Book. Death "Record Erased" is the keyword indicating the death of an Operative Equipment and Gadgets Standard Wristwatch The Standard Wristwatch embeds standard comm pad communication protocols to connect to existing communication networks. Using haptic servos, the watch can descretly communicate messages to the wearer, given adequate training. When TL4 comm networks are unavailable the Wristwatch operates using Field Radios for communication methods. Quantum Wristwatch This TL5 variant of the Wristwatch allows for encrypted communication among the top tier positions of the Margin Scheme. The Briefcase Powered by a type A power cell, this quiet and unassuming briefcase hides a special ability. It has a standard amount of internal pockets, communications gear, and charging accessories but when used as a weapon heat-seeking rockets engage propelling the briefcase at a target before setting off grenade-like explosives. The briefcase and its contents survive the detonation but it needs to be reloaded with new explosives after each use. Use the rules of throwing a grenade and then add a +1 to the roll for the guided rockets. The briefcase can also store up to 5 stabilized explosives that can survive a blast. See Equipment for statistics on using these items in a Stars Without Numbers game. History Work in Progress After The Scream/Origins (c. 2665-2804) The First Imperial Civil War (2804-2901) Reign of The Blood Eagle and Second Civil War (2901-2955) Post-Blood Eagle War Against the Artificials ''Conflict of 3200'' Operation: Corn Kernal Category:House Eridanus